Kiss of the Year
by Caseworker-14
Summary: The angels attend a celestial new years party, but some secrets from their past are about to cause some serious friction. Please R
1. Chapter 1

**Kiss of the Year**

**Author: Alexandra Lucier**

**Disclaimer: All the characters in this story belong to Martha Williamson**

**Chapter 1**

"So, we really have to go to this thing?" Monica confirmed with a slight tone of distaste in her soft, Irish lilt, but Andrew only nodded reassuringly as he drove. Monica sat in the passenger seat of their red Cadillac, while her friend sat in the driver's seat. These two were angels, sent to earth by God to help people in need. To be specific, Andrew was an Angel of Death and Monica was a caseworker/supervisor. A caseworker was an angel who met and helped people with life-typical problems and she was also a supervisor, meaning she trained a young charge to be a caseworker like her. Her charge's name was Gloria and she was already at this 'thing'.

They were actually on their way to a New Year's party, one meant only for the angels of God. Although, the very idea of it struck nervousness into her heart. The thought of meeting all those other angels at the same time would just make her feel like her work was being evaluated or something. But maybe she was wrong.

Andrew was dressed in a black tux and Monica in a sparkly, periwinkle colored dress with spaghetti straps. She looked great, but that did not help with her feelings about this event.

"Well, who's all going to be there?" Monica questioned again as she fixed her eyes on the road ahead in clear discomfort. Andrew sighed, knowing how nervous his friend was. "Everyone." He replied confidently as he, too, didn't take his eyes off of the road. But this answer made Monica's heart leap into her throat. "_Everyone?" _She repeated in disbelief as the word rang in her mind. "As in…" She searched desperately for more answers. Andrew chuckled and sighed for the thousandth time. "Everyone."

Monica groaned and leaned her head back against the car headrest. Andrew glanced over at her from the driver's seat and laughed out loud. "It's going to be fine." He assured her as he reached off the steering wheel with one hand and took hers with it. She forced a small smile in thanks, but still couldn't push down that feeling in her heart.

Just then, Andrew slowed the car and leaned over to glance out Monica's window at a building on her side of the street. "This can't be the right place." He murmured as he re-read over the instructions in his hand and focused on the building outside. Now Monica glanced out the window as well and shook her head in agreement when her eyes fell upon the place. It was an abandoned warehouse, littered with broken windows and spray-painted walls. The only thing coming from inside it was darkness. No music, no lights, just still, darkness.

"No way." Monica shook her head again. There was no way this was where they were supposed to be, but Andrew confirmed that when he re-read the directions in his hand. "Well," he sighed, "it says this is where we're supposed to be. Maybe we should just go check it out." He suggested as he unbuckled his seatbelt and stepped out of the car. Monica was hesitant, but decided to go just the same. She too, then unbuckled her seatbelt and followed him down the sidewalk, up to the building's entrance. Andrew grasped the old, rusty door-handle and cleared them for entrance. But as they stepped inside, the two angels found something they never expected.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Monica and Andrew gasped in disbelief as they strode through the doorway to the warehouse. Inside it was totally different from the way it looked outside. There were streamers and disco lights and music so loud that everyone around for miles should have heard it. There was also an enormous banner stretched across the entire span of it all reading: _Happy New Year! _

Glancing around with her jaw agape, Monica could not believe what she was seeing. She could already spot so many of her old friends it was almost overwhelming. "Andrew." She breathed in amazement as she continued to stare at the incredible celebration in progress before them. Andrew smiled, thinking something along the lines of, _I knew this was the place. I knew there was some explanation. Nice work, Father! _

"Let's go." He murmured contentedly into Monica's ear before leading her off into the crowed by the hand, no matter how much of a fight she put up. The first two familiarities they ran into were Kathleen and Ruth. Kathleen had actually gone over to the dark side for a while, but Monica had managed to convince her to come back. Ruth had been her supervisor before she left and as Monica supposed, she was her supervisor again now.

"Monica! Andrew!" Ruth called out when she spotted them approaching. They each nodded a hello and Monica wasted no time in embracing Kathleen, her old friend. "Oh, Kathleen, it's so nice to have you back." She told her honestly as she pulled back from her friend again. Kathleen smiled – a smile which suddenly looked so honest and true that Monica noted all the evil that had been in it before had gone – and nodded in agreement. "Nice to _be _back." She replied with small laugh. Ruth smiled as well and draped a loving arm over her old trainee's shoulders. Andrew too, gave Kathleen a small peck on the cheek in greeting and then drew back with Monica.

Kathleen was wearing a beige-gold, sleeveless dress, which stood out brilliantly against her dark skin. Ruth was simply wearing something any of them would have expected: a white business-looking blazer.

"Well, Kathleen, you look great." Andrew remarked as he gestured to her outfit. She laughed and thanked him earnestly. Monica smiled as well. It was so mice to hear Kathleen laugh and not cringe at the evil-sounding sound. But now it was a sound like wind chimes, honest and true. The sound of an angel's laughter.

But just then, Monica and Andrew suddenly heard their names being called again. Glancing over the crowd, they spotted some of Andrew's old friends. Henry and Adam were two other Angels of Death whom Monica hadn't actually seen for ages. Adam she had seen about a year ago, but Henry she hadn't seen in years. She was sure the last time she saw him was in her first few years of casework. With that, the two excused themselves from Ruth and Kathleen and headed over to talk to Andrew's old friends. What they didn't know was what awaited them when they started to talk.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

"Monica! I can't believe it! Long time no see!" Henry exclaimed as they approached. He quickly wrapped his arms around Monica's petite shoulders and gave her a kiss hello on the cheek. "You look stunning." He complemented as he drew back before turning to shake hands with Andrew. Monica then received another kiss on the cheek and hug from Adam as well. She was beginning to think that maybe she would enjoy this party.

"You look good too." She told Henry in return. But it was then that Adam cleared his throat ridiculously loudly as if to say 'hello!' Monica laughed quietly and turned her attention to Adam. "Yes, Adam, you look wonderful too." She assured him with an amused smile. Adam chuckled and smoothed out his suit proudly as he rolled his friend's words over in his mind.

Monica couldn't believe how long it had been. She suddenly realized she had known both Henry and Adam before she had met Andrew in her second year of casework. She, Henry and Adam had worked together when she was in Search and Rescue all those years ago.

"Wow, this is such a great party." Henry smiled as he glanced around at his co-workers. But then something obviously entered his mind, as he turned his attention back to Monica with an almost disbelieving expression. "Hey, Monica, you know what this reminds me of?" He ventured excitably like an adult who had just recalled something from grade school. But whatever it was, Monica didn't recall, as she stared back at him with a blank expression, persuading Henry to continue. "That Christmas party when you were still in Search and Rescue, remember? You and I both had a lot to drink and ended up kissing?" He reminded with an amazed laugh that he had forgotten about that all these years.

Monica suddenly burst out into laughter as she too, recalled that night. She had forgotten as well. But it was clear that Andrew was not amused. He merely glanced quickly from Monica to Henry, clearly unable to believe that this had happened, but before he could question the situation, Monica excused herself to grab some punch for them and disappeared into the crowed.

"You kissed?" Andrew repeated, in obvious disbelief to Henry. But Henry only nodded and was quick to assure Andrew of the meaning of it all. "Oh, come on, Andrew, it didn't mean anything. We were _really _drunk. We didn't even remember it the next day." Henry recalled reassuringly, but Andrew didn't seem to care about that. He was sure this never could have happened. "No. No way. Monica wouldn't do that." He confirmed confidently as he stared after his absent friend.

"Go ask her if you want." Henry offered openly, knowing for certain that Monica would tell him exactly what he had. Andrew thought for a moment and nearly let the issue go, but eventually decided that just wouldn't work for him. He needed proof. Just then, as if on cue, Monica returned.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

"Monica, you didn't really kiss Henry at a Christmas party did you?" Andrew questioned carefully, as if afraid of the answer, but Monica only nodded as she sipped her punch and handed Andrew a glass. "Sure I did." She confirmed with a gentle shrug. Andrew glanced back at Henry, who was wearing an, 'I told you so' look.

But when Monica caught sight of the expression on Andrew's face, she was quick to turn the attention on someone else. "Yeah, when Adam heard about it, he tried to get assigned to all my cases in hopes that I would kiss him too." She released the secret in Adam's direction, who had been standing silently until now, hoping the subject wouldn't come up, but now that it had, Andrew thought maybe now would be a good time for Andrew to know about everything else she had done. "Do you really want to start telling secrets?" He murmured quietly in Monica's direction. But Monica only shrugged and nodded as if she could care less.

"Fine." She laughed carelessly. "I have nothing to hide." But this was clearly a lie, as Adam then went on to take a shot at his old friend's pride. "Okay. Did you know, Andrew, that after the great flood, Monica was so afraid of water that she got fired from an assignment on the Titanic?" Adam questioned his friend with a triumphant grin. But before Andrew could comment on this, Monica countered, turning the attention back to Adam. "Well, Adam once tried to help a suicidal man in a public bathroom, and after the man left, Adam realized he was locked in and had to climb out the window!" Monica spilled out, knowing how embarrassing that must have been for an angel.

But before Adam could strike back this time, Henry cut in, suddenly realizing that this sounded like fun. "Monica once tried to free a skydiver who was caught up in a tree, but ended up falling out of the tree herself and we actually had to send another Search and Rescue angel to help her!" He ratted with a victorious laugh. But now Monica couldn't believe she was up against both Adam and Henry and struck back at Henry. "Henry once tried to save a little girl's kitten from a burning building, but it got frightened and attacked him. He had scratches all over his face for weeks!" Monica informed Andrew as she pointed back at Henry joyfully, like a little kid who had just won a game. What she wasn't expecting was for Andrew to feel the same excitement and jump in himself.

"Oh, I want to get in on this." He chuckled before turning his attention to both Henry and Adam. "You know that Christmas party wasn't the only time Monica got drunk." He began but now Monica knew what was coming.

"Hey!" She tried to stop him quickly, but it was too late.

"I found her hammered in a karaoke bar once and I tried to stop her, but she then went up on stage and sang Danny Boy to the entire bar." Andrew told the others with a brief laugh as he recalled that night in Monica's sixth year of casework. But Monica would have none of it. She had so much she could tell about Andrew. "Andrew once got nominated for a Books and Bachelors lunch and was auctioned of for six thousand dollars!" She spilled out as she too recalled that crazy assignment.

Andrew opened his mouth to retort quickly, but Adam suddenly stopped them. "Whoa whoa whoa. Hold on guys. We could go on like this all night." He stated as he held a hand up in a sign for them all to stop. "It sounds to me like we have all had some great memories together. Can we just leave it at that?" He suggested logically as he glanced around at the others, who nodded in understanding.

"Ugh, Adam, your right." Monica sighed as she brushed a stray strand of her ginger hair out of her face. Henry was about to agree when he suddenly realized how much they had all pinned on each other. "Well, what are we going to do now?" He inquired quietly as he contemplated their situation. "We've all revealed so much about each other. Are we ever going to look at each other the same way again?" He wondered honestly as he went over the statements in his mind. But Adam was the quick thinker of the group and knew exactly what to do. "I have an idea. This way we'll just all embarrass ourselves."


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Andrew, Monica and Henry watched as Adam maneuvered through the crowed of angels and up to the microphone at the front. Tapping it a few times to make sure it was working, he then made the announcement he had planned a few minutes ago. "Everyone, could I have your attention please?" He spoke loudly and clearly into the microphone and everyone at the party fell silent and turned their attention to him. "Okay listen, there are about ten minutes to midnight and the New Year and when the clock strikes midnight, everyone has to kiss someone. So find a partner and get ready for the greatest welcome into the New Year we have ever seen!" Adam announced excitedly. Everyone really seemed to love the idea, as they cheered loudly and quickly searched for a partner. Adam smiled proudly to himself and hopped down off of the stand before heading back toward the others.

As he approached, Monica, Andrew and Henry wore expressions that told him 'well done'. Adam looked expectantly at Monica. "Partners?" He asked as he held out his hand hopefully, but Monica only shook her head apologetically. "Sorry to disappoint you Adam, but Andrew's my partner." She told him gently before turning to Andrew in hopes that he wouldn't disappoint her. He seemed surprised, but joyful at the same time. "Really?" He confirmed in a sweetened voice as he placed a gentle hand on his friend's shoulder. She nodded contentedly, knowing they had been friends for so long that it wouldn't be too weird.

"Well, I'm going to go find Celeste." Henry smiled with equal contentment as he turned and disappeared into the ground in search of the young, blonde angel. Adam chuckled and shook his head as he thought about his choice. It didn't take long. "And I'm going to find Gloria." He sighed, referring to Monica's young charge before turning to leave.

Glancing around, Monica spotted her old supervisor, Tess with Sam, the Special Forces angel. She also noted that Ruth was with Ronald, the file clerk of the business and Kathleen was with Raphael, another one of Monica's old friends. There were only a few more seconds until midnight and Monica and Andrew turned to each other happily. "I love ya." Andrew told her quietly as he looked down upon her angelic features. Monica smiled. He was her best friend and she was happy to be doing this. "I love you too."

"THREE, TWO, ONE…HAPPY NEW YEAR!"

"Happy New Year." Andrew whispered as he leaned in. Monica smiled and their lips collided passionately.

THE END


End file.
